Cashing in
by Ann Derry
Summary: Sequel to 'On Tour'... OC/Seth Rollins and OC/Dean Ambrose (I only own my OCs)


**Hello again and in honour of Mr Rollins recent return (thank goodness) and Money in the Bank tonight I finally thought I should get round to writing a sequel to On Tour. Note this is set before the Architect cashed in. Your reviews are most welcome. Thanks. X**

"Where are we going tonight?" Autumn called to Dean whilst laying on his big king sized bed, having just had the best return to the States shower sex after a week at home in the UK for Christmas. "I won't know what to wear unless I know where we are going."

Dean, who was in the bathroom, smiled and shook his head before calling back to her, "I told you, it's a surprise. You always look good anyway baby, you worry too much."

Autumn felt excited as she dressed, 'New Year's Eve in Vegas', she said to herself and thought back over the last few life changing weeks. Here she was girlfriend of Dean 'Fucking' Ambrose, living, travelling and working for the same company in the States. No longer a London office girl but a proper writer, creating mad storylines that were told to millions every week on TV.

Choosing a shimmering gold sheath dress, which fell just above the knee and grateful that she'd found time to wax her legs before flying out, she applied her make up then went downstairs to get a drink.

"Do you want a drink?" she shouted up to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure, get me a Coors out of the fridge," his voice replied.

Autumn took the drinks out on the balcony which overlooked some secluded gardens, enjoying the mild Vegas evening after a bitter cold English winter. Desert plants and trees swayed in the dry light breeze contrasting with the city lights of the Strip that twinkled in the night sky a mile or so away.

The peace of the evening was broken by her phone ringing. Answering it, she was greeted by the sound of her two best friends in the UK, Becca and Jess, drunkenly shouting "Happy New Year" as loud as they could in order to make themselves heard over the raucous party that they were obviously hosting.

"Miss you so so much," Jess slurred.

"Yeah, me too," Autumn answered back. "Sounds like a good party?"

"What?" replied Becca, having grabbed the phone off Jess.

"I said sounds like a good party!" Autumn shouted down the phone laughing.

"Yeah, but we miss you." Becca said sounding drunkenly melancholy.

"I'll see you both in May, if not before. Might be able to fly over before then for a long weekend," said Autumn.

"I'm very, very drunk," Becca stated solemnly. "And you can tell Mr Money in the what's its name, Seth...Rolliiinns... How is he by the way? That he cannot have my number because I haven't thought about him at all since he kissed me. Not at all!"

Autumn giggled knowing that the truth came out when people were in drink and privately thought that Becca protested too much. Jess had also told her, when she was at home for Christmas, that she had caught Becca googling 'Does Seth Rollins have a girlfriend?' on a number of occasions and quickly flicking the channel over when Raw was on!

"I'll pass your best wishes on to Seth," Autumn promised.

But Becca had passed the phone back to Jess who was now shouting at all of their party guests to wish Autumn 'Happy New Year!' to deafening effect.

"Happy New Year to you guys too. Love you both,"Autumn said as she hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

She jumped as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and felt golden stubble nuzzling into her neck. Melting against him, she sighed with contentment, breathing in his clean scent and as he pulled away, she turned to hand him his drink. The drink nearly fell out of her hand and her mouth fell open as she surveyed the sight before her. Dean was looking delicious, hair slicked back Shield style, eyes glittering with amusement as he stood before her as sexy as hell in a black designer tuxedo, (yes really).

"The girls OK and having a good time?" he queried.

Autumn just blinked at him.

"I know, I know. I look great!" he laughed as she tried to form a coherent reply.

"God you look sexy," was all Autumn managed to say. "Yeah, Becca and Jess are...um...great."

"Ovaries still intact?" he asked smirking.

"You'll just have to check Mr Ambrose, won't you? Autumn replied, regaining her composure and moving in towards him to capture his lips.

"Hmm," he murmured. "Kiss me like that again and I'll rip off that pretty dress.

Autumn ignored him and kissed him with even more passion than before. "Go on then," she breathed challengingly into his ear.

"You're a very bad girl," he chuckled. "But I don't want to mess you up. Yet. Come on, let's get going or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Autumn asked.

Dean didn't reply but took two bottles of champagne out of the fridge and motioned her to follow him out of the apartment down to where his cars and bikes were parked. Surprisingly, he opened the passenger door, not of his flash sports car, but of his dusty black truck, the one which had his mountain bikes slung into the flatbed, the inside littered with empty energy drink bottles and cigarette packets and motioned for her to get in.

"My lady's carriage awaits," he told her in mock seriousness.

"Okay then...," Autumn giggled, folding herself into the truck.

They drove for 40 minutes, not towards the strip but away from the city lights and were soon heading out on a dark, straight road. Dean drove quickly, soft country music keeping them company, placing his hand on her lap every time he was not changing gear.

Puzzled as they pulled off the main drag and onto a dusty slip road into the Nevada desert, Autumn shifted in her seat realising they were in the middle of nowhere. "Are you going to murder me out here?" she joked.

Dean parked the truck and turned to her. "Welcome to our own private New Year's Eve party! Come on, get out."

It was dark, quiet and desolate but as Dean took her hand she looked up at the night sky which was clear and sparkling with stars and smiled at him. He went to the flatbed and pulled out a box laden delicious things to eat and placed it on top of the roof. He spread out a huge fake fur blanket on the the bonnet and lifted her up, placing her on top of it and handed her a glass of champagne.

"Happy New Year darlin," Dean toasted as they clinked glasses and kissed chastely.

"Happy New Year," Autumn agreed.

He joined her on the bonnet, listening to the truck radio, eating, sipping their drinks, laughing, kissing and staring up in to the starry sky.

"It's lovely here," Autumn signed.

"Yeah, this is where I come to get away from it all. I've always wanted to do this though. Just never had anyone who I'd want to bring...before I met you," he added moving into kiss her deeply and passionately this time.

They both jumped when, in the distance, they could see fireworks going off.

"Well, that must mean it's midnight," stated Dean. "Let's bring in the New Year with a bang of our own..."

Autumn giggled requiring no further persuasion, her breath quickening as the pads of his fingers caressed her thigh.


End file.
